Entity
by Fakhir
Summary: Solomon created a being on par with himself, Entity. However, one thing was left due to the destruction of Alma Toran. A part was missing. Entity's or Naruto Uzumaki's emotions were not made. Watch as he pulls the world of rukh from the darkness and learns about himself. Will his own emotions save him or destroy him?


**Well, hello guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Ignore the grammatical mistakes because I know there are many hehe. I wrote this fic in a haste. Just a new thought and created it.**

 **Pairings are yet to be decided.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my age 17, I am pretty much average in every thing except for the thing that I don't live in the world created by solomon , when he planned and created all the dijins , he observed them and observed all the humans he had created in the world he had created the Alma toran , he saw their true intentions and was so dejected that he wanted to destroy all of them, all the dijins seeing this tried to calm him and they all planned to create a new world , but amon had another idea, he told all of them his idea and all of them agreed, they all created an entity which was on the par with dijins and solomon himself, they created a human which was not a human, he was created by the purest of rukh and they had put all the heavenly attributes in him but due to the destruction of alma toran, his one thing wasn't created, his emotions weren't made .

Solomon created another world dominated by rukh, he created dungeons and sealed the dijins inside them so people with vast abilities could conquer them and then created their kings the magi's but he also made the one that ruled the magi's , the entity , which could destroy them if he wanted but his emotions were missing so the guardian of solomon's wisdom the great dijin ugo looked after him and another magi, his name was aladin , he wanted a friend and Naruto needed the bonds.

Ugo looked after them for 16 years but aladin had to be sent to the world known as earth so he could understand everything. Now back to me , I was still living in the realm of rukh , I looked up at ugo " hey buddy how is it like to be happy?" he smiled at me " Naruto kun you have asked me about this so many times now and it seems like it's time for you to know too, look."

I had Solomon's wisdom and I knew all about the world, a sphere formed in front of me. I saw the third daughter of kou empire.

Ren hakuei was about to be slashed by her supporter, " then- " he cut me to it "yes it's time for you to go now" I sighed and nodded.

The huge gates opened, I climbed the stairs and looked back at ugo, he smiled at me, I smiled and went in.

Ren hakuei the honored princess of kou empire never lived a good life, there was nothing for her in the kingdom, in her childhood there was no one to look after her and needs were killed, she had to act upon the advice of her big brother and he had ordered her to get the kouga clan under the kingdom but she never wanted to force it . So she had to work hard and things had gotten a little interesting when she met that strange child aladin with dungeon items but now things were worse, worse then she had imagined, her own Subordinator had turned against her , the elder of the village had given her the leadership but now it was nothing, she had tried to fight against them using her dijin paimon, but still no chance now she was about to die, she saw the sword coming down and hoped that maybe someone will save her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came, she opened her eyes to be shocked, a vast amount of rukh started gathering In front of her, it was so thick that even humans could see it from far, aladin who was on ugo was also shocked , he had come to rescue ren but when he arrived this was happening, the rukh swirled like a tornado and thunders clapped, winds blew heavily, a figure started forming from the rukh and when it cleared, it left everyone shocked with hakuei blushing .

Aladin was beaming.

I opened my eyes and saw the shivering form of ryosei, "who are you bastard?" I closed my eyes " I don't like to kill but people like you should be killed for your sins. " I opened my eyes cold as ice, he froze in fear, I snapped my fingers and he scattered in rukh.

Seeing this his army was in shock and threw their weapons and ran away. I looked at the destruction near and sighed again, I looked back to the fallen and bruised form of hakuei, she looked me in the eyes and blushed, I kneeled in front of her and studied her, she had long black hair to her knees and were tied from the middle, jewels covering the bangs on the shoulders and a royal dress.

White and pink, she had a mark near the lower lip. I looked her in the eyes and saw that she was really honest and nice, I smiled and placed a hand on her right cheek, she blushed more but her eyes widened when she felt her energy bring restored and healing. " who are you?." I smiled " I am entity, my name is Naruto, princess are you okay now?." she nodded with wide eyes, I helped her up.

Aladin shouted " nii san! " I looked to see aladin running towards me, I smiled and patted him on the head " nii san I realized what I am." I looked at him " the being loved by rukh." he nodded " yes I'm a magi." hearing this hakuei became more shocked and couldn't help but have wide eyes and slacked jaw , _m-magi ? Like judal_?. She thought and now understood why he had the dungeon items, she noticed that aladin was looking at her fan " onee san can I inspect that for a moment ?" he asked " oh sure " she said and aladin leaned down and touched the fan's jewel on which the magic pattern was in scripted, just as his finger made contact , it glowed and in a huge puff of smoke, the dijin paimon was standing there in her glory.

" What a surprise I'm out " she said and suddenly aladin's flute also glowed and ugo was standing there but instead of his face, it was a flute. Paimon was surprised " what an unexpected guest" she said with a sly smiled and ugo's whole body became red , a sweat drop could be seen hanging on the back of my head , they communicated in hand language , I understood what they were saying , ugo was telling paimon about recent plans and was asking her to help aladin if he needed , ugo disappeared back in his flute while paimon looked at aladin and came down to rub her face with hakuei , she smiled " I'm sorry even if you think for the betterment of this world , I cant help you because my will just belongs to my king " she said and hakuei was standing there with her mind on other thoughts, paimon smiled at aladin " so I'll be goi…ng…." she trailed off as she looked at me and her eyes grew totally wide, her hands came to her mouth " Na-r-ruto s-sama ?" she asked, her voice trembling.

I looked at her " how do you know me ? , I'm sure I never met you in the rukh's path " I said and she suddenly erupted in smoke and when it cleared , there was standing a smaller version of her , just a little taller than me , she suddenly ran and pushed my face in her chest " oh Naruto sama , I cant believe I can finally meet you , it's true that you never met me in the path but I have always seen you and the magi here from my item " she said and I had wide eyes , I was stiffened as I didn't knew how to respond to this kind of gesture , aladin was smiling while hakuei was standing there with her jaw on ground , what was her dijin doing ? . Paimon saw aladin and another smile grew on her face as she also pulled her in , aladin was also shocked now but he slowly relaxed in the embrace with a smile , I didn't know what to do as the simple gesture gave me such a feeling in heart that it was warming.

She finally let us go , that time I knew what happiness was , I also smiled warmly at her , she took off the headband from my forehead while turban from aladin's , we both were confused but she leaned down and kissed us on forehead respectively , we both were stunned " be safe you two , I'll be waiting for you two then we can have a long chat ne?" she said , we both touched the spots she kissed , aladin nodded beamingly " of course paimon nee san , hakuei nee san " he said , hakuei came out of her stupor and smiled warmly , I also smiled " yeah I'll keep that in mind " I said , she grinned " then goodbye you two" she said and disappeared in the fan.

I looked at her downed teammate, who was recovering, a green aura surrounded him and instantly he was healed , hakuei looked astonished , I smiled " well then ojou san , until the next time we meet " I said , she looked at me while her cheeks dusted pink , she nodded while gripping her fan " o-okay umm can we be friends ?" she asked while looking down , I had wide eyes , aladin nodded quickly while smile " of course hakuei nee san " he said and dashed in front of her to shake her hand , she giggled and shook his hand , she glanced at me , I was still a little surprised , my eyes became a little brighter and I also shook her hand.

We waved at them from over the clearing as they went towards their kingdom , we came back to the kouga clan , they were still very sad due to the death of their elder , it was about time for us to leave as the caverns were leaving , they gave us clothes for the cold nights and food to eat , I thanked them but they shook it off . The people were really big hearted especially dolge and touya , when we were about to leave , I placed a barrier around them which would save them from unnecessary attack.

Now, we were sitting in the back as the horse was walking , I leaned back , looking out at the sky , " you know aladin , this world is not that bad , sure there are bad people in it but there are also good people " I said , aladin nodded and ate the piece of watermelon " yeah like baba sama , dolge nii san , touya nee san and hakuei nee san " he said " but nii san , I have a purpose , what about you ?" he asked confusingly.

I smiled looking at the birds " I just found a purpose , I'm going to remove the hatred from this world , this endless cycle of hatred " I said and looked at aladin , there were stars twinkling around him " that is so cool nii san " he yelled , I placed my hand of his head " and one day all people would understand each other , no one would have to suffer " I said . Aladin suddenly got confused and tilted his head " nii san , you have the power to teleport don't you ?" he asked.

I nodded " you are right , I have that power but I am not going to use it , I want to enjoy this world and using it would decrease the fun in struggling . Also I'm not as powerful as I was back then , my power has decreased very much , I have only 35 percent of my power , ugo must have taken it to keep the network in this world from disrupting "I said and aladin was amazed " I can understand the joy in that " he said , I smiled " and I won't use my powers unless I have to " I said , he nodded and we saw that we were almost in Qishan. Our squad halted in the city to have some rest , we also came out " aladin I have some matters to attend to , if anything happens just tell that to the rukh okay?" I asked and he nodded " I'll also be wandering then nii san " he said and we went our own ways. We didn't know that we would cross paths so quickly.


End file.
